Sister Rivalry
by Oh Star Fall Down on Me
Summary: Bella Swan moved to Forks to live with her dad and twin sister,Nessie.They don't get along and are very different considering they're twins.Bella stole all of Nessie's popularity at school without knowing it. Drama begins.Which team are you on?BxE NxJ AH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters.

**Chapter 1**

"Are you sure you want this honey?" My mom desperately clung to me.

"Yes Mom." I sighed. Saying this for months finally made this lie sound convincing. I decided to move back to dreary Forks, Washington for the remainder of my high school education because I felt that I was constantly in the way of my mother and my step-dad's relationship. Not that my step-father, Phil and I don't get along. It's just that ever since they got married they longed for privacy and I just feel like I'm the one who's the brick in between them.

So here I am, at the Phoenix International Airport waiting for my flight to Port Angeles while my mother is trying to persuade me to stay. She knows that I made my decision but I guess it's her motherly instinct that's trying to somehow make me change my mind. My excuse is that I wanted to spend more time with Charlie, my father and Nessie, my twin sister. I only see them a few times every year. My sister and I don't get along very well. She's just so different from me. She beautiful and I'm…just plain; the problem is that she knows it. For twins, we don't look much alike; probably because Nessie dyes her hair and knows how to apply makeup like a professional. Not only that though, her personality is the complete opposite of mine. She's perky and outgoing whereas I'm shy and quiet.

"We are now boarding passengers for flight 789 to Port Angeles."

"I have to go now mom."

"Alright. Just promise me you'll call and e-mail me." I can tell she was trying to prolong our time together.

"Of course."

"And tell Charlie and Nessie I said hello. Bye, Bella." She kissed my hair. I didn't meet her gaze. I know that once I look into her sad eyes, I would rethink my decision.

"Bye, mom. I'll call you when I get there." I threw my carry on over my shoulder.

*****

"Bella!" I turned around and saw dad waving at me to get my attention. I smiled timidly as I made my way over.

"Hi, dad. Where's Nessie?" I was engulfed by his awkward hug.

"Oh, she's busy…" My dad let go of me as his sentence trailed off.

I took the time to study his expression but it was masked with a poker face. I'm guessing that Nessie refused to pick me up. Typical. It's going to be a long 2 years.

We made our way to the cruiser and I can still remember all the times I loved riding in it and how proud I was that my dad was the police officer in Forks when I was a small child. And now I am dreading to be seen in it.

I took a side glance at my father. Oh how much he changed since then. All the smiles are now replaced with stress and his brown hair is white. His belly is more prominent than before also. I hope he's healthy because he sure doesn't look like it at this moment. I'm glad I moved then, so I can take care of my father.

The ride to Forks was quiet for the most part but the silence wasn't awkward. I guess that's the good thing about Charlie. Instead, the silence was replaced with rain drops falling onto the windshield with a loud plick-plock. It was to be expected. Rain was the daily forecast in Forks. I'll miss the sun.

"So now you're going to need a ride to get to places." Charlie stated.

"Yeah, I have quite a bit of money saved, so hopefully I can find a decent car." I wasn't surprised that Nessie wouldn't want to share hers with me. Otherwise Charlie wouldn't mention anything about me purchasing a car.

"Well…" Charlie said uneasily. "I kind of bought you one already…"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, my friend, Billy sold it to me. You remember him?"

"No."

"Well, he needed to get rid of it. The truck is old but it still runs great." A truck? I was kind of doubtful that I would like it. I don't really have a thing for trucks, especially old ones.

"Here we are." Charlie said as we pulled onto the driveway. There was an old beaten up red truck that was from the 50's sitting on the side of the driveway.

"That's the truck." Charlie pointed to the only truck in site.

"Seriously? I love it! Thanks dad!" I honestly did. It's perfect. I can picture myself driving in it. Maybe old trucks are my thing.

"No problem." Charlie said embarrassed.

He took my suitcase into the small old two storey house that I'm very familiar with. I followed him into Nessie's bedroom.

"You'll be staying with Nessie. Sorry, it's going to be a bit squishy in here. I got a double bed so it's big enough for you two." I didn't mind really, though I know that Nessie won't be too happy about it. Maybe two twin beds would have been better but there isn't enough room.

"It's okay. Thanks."

"Alright." Charlie looked around awkwardly and left the room. The thing I like about Charlie is that he doesn't hover.

I sighed and plopped down on the bed. The room hasn't changed much since I've last been here. The walls were still white with the same posters of musicans and actors that Nessie liked and the rocking chair that our mother used to lull us to sleep when we were babies is still in the corner.

The sound of a car's engine turn off made me break my train of thought. Walking over to the window to look out, I saw a black 1998 Pontiac parked by the house. The same one my sister bragged about getting on her sweet 16. A lock of light blonde hair caught my attention. A teenage girl got out of the driver's seat. She has piercing blue eyes and wore stylish clothing. The last time I saw her was too long. She dyed her hair again; she even got contacts. The only thing I recognized was the same heart-shaped face, uneven lips and the small petite nose that looked very much like mine. If people were too see us together; the thought of us being twin sisters would never cross their mind.

I made my way down to greet her but my clumsy side got the best of me. As she was walking up the stairs, I fell down and we crashed into each other making us fall to the bottom of the staircase with a loud thud and a piercing scream.

"BELLA! FRICK, YOU BROKE MY NAIL!" Nessie screamed at me.

"Sorry." I said quietly. What a grand way to meet the sister that you rarely see.

She stomped up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door.

"What happened?" Charlie came out to see what the ruckus was about.

"I accidently fell onto Nessie." I tried to explain.

"You got yelled at because of that?" Charlie looked at me astonished.

"Yeah…" I frowned. Getting along with Nessie is a lot harder than I thought. She has always held a grudge against me, for what reason? I don't know.

"Don't worry kiddo. She'll come around." He put his hand on my shoulder to reassure me.

"I hope so."

*****

I felt completely jet lagged by 9:30pm. But I was kind of scared to go up into our room. She ignored me during supper and pretty much every time I was in the same room. I got up the stairs slowly and mentally prepared myself to talk to her, to demand what her problem was. I realized this was all silly considering she's my sister. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

She was sitting on the bed with homework on her lap. She looked up and met my gaze. Brown against blue.

"I'm sorry." We both blurted out.

"You? Why?" Nessie asked me surprised.

"I don't know. I guess for bumping into you." Nessie laughed.

"You apologize for that? I should apologize to_ you_ for acting so coldly towards you when you did nothing wrong." What? She's apologizing to me? Her eyes were amused more than anything, but looking at her face, I can tell the apology was forced. I sighed, knowing Charlie had something to do with this.

"Apology accepted." I narrowed my eyes at her, hoping to get the real deal out from her lips. She understood right away and sighed.

"We're living together now and in an extremely small space too. I figured that we might as well get along."

I smiled. Even if she was doing this for Charlie, I still appreciated the effort.

"Thanks, for accepting me I mean. I know I pretty much just came barging into your space."

"No, it's fine." She finally smiled a genuine smile. "You should go to sleep, you look like a zombie."

"Thanks." I muttered as I got under the covers. Nessie put all her work away and turned off the lights. She got into the bed beside me.

"Ready for school tomorrow?" She asked. I groaned. I almost forgot.

"No."

"Don't worry you'll do fine." 'Too fine for sure' I think I heard her mutter.

"Goodnight" She sighed.

"Night." I replied.

We slept with her facing the left and me facing the right, lying at the very edge of the bed.

*********

**Please review, it would mean a lot to me. :)**

**Sylvanna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Characters.**

**Chapter 2**

A rush of cool air passed through me. Groaning, I opened my eyes that were crusty from sleep.

"Finally!" Nessie cried exasperated. She was holding my warm blanket in her right hand. "It took me forever to try to wake you up. Come on, get out of bed. You don't want to be late on your first day."

I reluctantly got out of bed. I had a hard time sleeping last night. The rain drops falling against the window was annoying to point where I only had 5 hours of sleep. I dragged my feet to the washroom, and almost gasped as I saw the reflection in the bathroom mirror. My eyes were dull and bloodshot, my skin even paler than before. I already looked unhealthy. I washed my face with towel, trying to refresh myself to look normal for school. No luck.

After my relaxing shower, I absentmindedly pulled whatever clothes I had unpacked on. Looking down, I realized I was wearing dark jeans and a plain gray t-shirt with socks that didn't even match. I checked the clock to see how much time I had left before I needed to leave for school. I only had 2 minutes to spare now. I left my socks be and ran downstairs to grab a pop tart for the road. I threw on my navy jacket and start lacing on some old beaten up black converse. I realized Nessie was no where in sight. She must have left already. I got into the cab of my truck and turn on the engine. The truck's rumble made me jump. I drove to the high school that I had seen once before when I drove by. All the cars in the parking space were all old so my truck didn't stand out quite as much. One car caught my attention though. It was a new shiny silver Volvo. It stuck out like a sore thumb. The only parking space available now was the spot next to the Volvo. I parked there; the contrast between my truck and the Volvo was almost humorous. As I got out, I was careful not to scratch the nice silver paint with my rusty car door.

Looking around, I sighed with relief that the school office was conveniently located right by the school's entrance door. I would hate to waste time trying to find it.

"Excuse me." A lady sitting in the front desk looked up to the sound of my voice.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan…I'm new here." Mrs. Cope, it said on her name tag.

"Oh yes. Here is your timetable and your locker information." She said as she handed me some papers that were on here desk.

"Thanks."

"No problem, sweetie. Enjoy your first day."

English with Mr. Tolley in room 23 was first on my schedule. I made my way through the crowd of students to find my classroom. I can see in the corner of my eyes, people were staring at me like they were at some museum. I tried my best to ignore them. The bell rung as I walked into the classroom, I can feel the eyes boring on my face.

"Isabella." Mr. Tolley called. I looked up to see a middle-aged man with brown and gray hair.

"Here is your textbook for this course and your seat is the one next to Miss Brandon." He handed me a heavy thick textbook and pointed to the only open seat left. The small girl that Mr. Trolley referred to as Miss Brandon was beaming a bright smile at me.

"Hi! I'm Alice." She stuck out her petite hand for me to shake when I sat down next to her.

"Bella." I said as I shook her hand. She was one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. She had small features and short dark brown hair that was nicely styled to stick up a bit. She kind of resembled a pixie in way.

Alice opened her mouth to speak but Mr. Tolley interrupted to get the class into order. She frowned and faced the front of the class, her sparkling blue eyes filled with disappointment.

The rest of the class was a bore. All of the texts we were studying have already been read in my previous English class in Phoenix.

"What's your next class?" Alice asked when the bell to end period one rung.

"Umm…" I checked the schedule I had in my hand. "Trigonometry with Mr. Banner in room 11."

"Oh. I have Spanish next." Alice frowned. "Do you want to sit with me and my friend at lunch?"

"Sure." I smiled.

"Great! I'll see you then!" Alice called excitedly as she left the room.

It was only my first day and I already made a friend. It's not every common that I do. I don't relate to people well, not even my own mother and she was the only friend I had.

"Hi, you're Isabella right?" A male voice said behind me.

"Bella, actually." I turned around and saw a guy who was my age with baby blue eyes and blonde hair.

"I'm Mike; do you need help finding any of your classes?"

"Uh, sure thanks. I have trig with Mr. Banner." Guys would never care if I got lost in Phoenix.

"Oh! That's my next class too, let's walk together." Mike said excited. He reminded me of a golden retriever with his tail wagging. I hope he's not one of those guys who were clingy and over helpful.

"So do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Mike asked me hopefully.

"Sorry, someone already asked me." I answered.

"Who?" His eyes curious.

"Alice Brandon."

"Really?" he said surprised.

"What? Why are you so surprised?"

"No, it's just that she doesn't talk to people much."

"Oh…" was my brilliant response.

The rest of the morning was uneventful and it sped by quickly. The bell for lunch rang and I walked out of my History class. I wonder if I was still invited to Alice's table; I hope she didn't forget.

As clumsy as I am, I didn't watch where I was going and slammed into something that felt like brick wall. The impact made me drop my books and the person I bumped into as well.

"Sorry." I said in a rush. I bent down to grab my books and the other person did too.

"No, I didn't watch where I was going." A sweet velvet male voice said.

I looked up and was suddenly hypnotized by his beautiful green eyes. I pretty sure I gasped too. Embarrassing. He gazed into my eyes back. I don't know how long we were standing there but somebody accidently hit his arm with their own backpack as they walked by the crowded hallway. He was the first to snap out of it. He broke our gaze and looked down with flushed cheeks. He looked embarrassed? I should be the one embarrassed! I finally set my eyes to the rest of his body. He was about 6'1 tall with a lean body but I could see some muscles through his blue shirt. He had the most unique stunning hair I've ever seen; it was bronze coloured and tousled perfectly on his head. His cheek bones were sharp and strong. Overall he looked like he was one of those Greek gods, Adonis.

"I'm Edward Cullen; you must be new considering I never saw you before." His eyes caught my ogling. I flushed even harder. I nodded my head.

"I'm Bella."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." He held my eyes and took my left hand that was free to kiss it. I felt a spark that went up my arm when he first touched my hand. Both our eyes widened in surprise. By now, my face would be even redder than a tomato.

"Edward!" I heard a deep voice call him. He quickly turned around and back.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll see you later." He smiled sadly and headed to the person who called him.

I was still standing there when he left. I was too stunned to move. How can a guy have that much affect on me? That's definitely not normal.

I heard a person clear their voice to get my attention. I looked into the direction where I heard it from. I realized that the halls were empty.

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't stay in the halls during lunch." An old male teacher said to me.

"Sorry." I muttered and quickly dashed to the cafeteria. Like I said, embarrassing. I wonder what I looked like standing in the middle of an empty hallway, looking into space. I blushed again at getting caught.

"Bella!" Alice's voice called me. I saw her standing up and waving to get my attention. I pushed my way through the crowd of students to get to her.

"Hi Bella! Did you get lost or something? " Alice questioned.

"No, I just got…" What should I say? "…held up." I finished. Wow. Nice Save Bella. Alice saw through my lie but she didn't enquire more about it. Instead, Alice faced the girl who was smiling at me; she must be her friend.

"This is my best friend, Rosalie." She pointed out a beautiful blonde. I instantly felt self conscious. She had stunning blue eyes and a warm smile. She looked like she came out of some beauty magazine. Looking at the two of them, I felt like the ugly duckling. "And this is Bella." Alice finished.

"Here sit beside me." Alice patted the sat next to her. I let my bag fell off my shoulder and left it on the ground while I sat.

"Here, I got you a tray." She slid me a tray of untouched food.

"Thanks." There was a slice of pizza, a bottle of lemonade and an apple.

"So you're Nessie's sister, right?" Rosalie asked.

"Uh, yeah"

"Seriously?" Alice asked surprised. "I just thought it was a coincidence that you two had the same last name."

"I understand. We're pretty different even though we're twins."

"Twins?" Rosalie and Alice's mouths dropped to the floor.

"Yeah…"

"You guys look nothing alike." Alice practically screamed.

"Yeah. She changed a lot. Why are you guys being so weird about us being twins?"

"Probably because she's one of the most popular girls at school." Alice answered.

"And one of the snobbiest, no offence." Rosalie said indifferently.

I didn't really have anything to say after that. They turned their heads toward the back of the cafeteria. There she was, my sister. She slung her blonde hair back and laughed dramatically at what Mike said. That must be the "populars" table. Most of the guys were wearing Forks High School sport jackets, which could easily classify them as athletes. I recognized a few of my classmates sitting at the table but one caught my eye. I could identify that bronze hair anywhere. He turned his head so he was facing me; his eyes caught mine. I blushed and looked down, my hair falling into my eyes. I lifted my head a little bit, to see if he looked away yet. He didn't. He saw me look up, so he smiled and waved hesitantly. I gave him a small wave back.

"What was that?" Alice practically screamed in my ear.

"What was what?" I tried to act stupid.

"Edward Cullen waved at you!" Rosalie shrieked.

I blushed even harder and looked away.

"Oh my god. I can't believe it!" Alice cried in disbelief.

"Why?" I asked hurt. Was I that unattractive that it would be a surprise that someone would wave at me? Yeah, I guess so.

"Bella, Edward never pays any attention towards girls. We actually think he's gay."

"Some people just think he's a prude." Rosalie said for my benefit. How could she tell that I liked him? I like him? I don't even know him! Ugh! What am I going to do?

**********

**A/N: Sorry about the crappy ending. It's either you get this or wait another 2-3 weeks or so for chapter 2. I proabaly won't update for another 2 weeks because I have major tests coming up and also, my band and I are practicing constantly to prepare for battle of the bands that's taking place soon. So love the chap? Or hate it? If you hate it, give me some advice so I can improve the upcoming chapters. And to answer some questions, this story is ALL HUMAN. It has almost nothing to do with Twilight except for the characters that are used and the pairings are still the same. Anyway, do me a big fat favour and review! I'll give you a big e-hug in return!**

**Sylvanna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, you have all the reason to hate me. Who knew that time would just flash by so quickly? I haven't updated since last year! That's crazy. I hate myself for it. I also had a hard time writing this chapter. I think some parts are cheesy and I kinda find Bella's character annoying but I don't really have it in me to rewrite it. I'll try to make up for in the next chapter which will NOT be posted next year. Probably by the end of this month. Well.. enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

I made my way to biology after lunch and made it in the room just before the bell rung. Mrs. Sloan, the biology teacher, was sitting at her desk, typing away on the computer. I approached her.

"Excuse me." I tried to get her attention. Her head snapped up towards me.

"Oh, hello. You must be Isabella." She fumbled around her desk and handed me my textbook for the semester.

"Here's your textbook and your seat is the only spot left available. You're lab partner for the semester is Edward, the boy who will be sitting beside you." She pointed to the seat beside the Greek god.

I saw him smile at me, and for some reason, I started blushing, which triggered my uncoordinated power to fall on my face and die. I carefully walked over to the desk and predictably, stumbled as I tripped on someone's backpack that was on the floor. I caught my balance quickly and finally sat myself in the seat. I saw the whole class stare at me; some were trying not to laugh at my clumsy performance, some girls were looking at me with envy and hatred and lastly Edward's eyes were boring to the side of my face. I let my hair hide my face like a curtain.

"Okay class. We're looking at the stages of mitosis today. The microscope and slides are already on your desks. I'll be handing out a sheet that must be completed by the end of class in regards to matching the slides with the different stages." Mrs. Sloan said monotonously.

"Ladies first, partner?" The velvet voice said into my left ear. I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Or not." He said quietly after a while of silence. I snapped out of my trance to respond to him.

"Uh, sure. I'll go." I grabbed the microscope and adjusted the lens so that I could see the slide perfectly.

"Metaphase." I said with confidence. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't showing off.

"May I see?" Edward asked politely. I pushed it to him.

"Metaphase." He answered after he took a quick glance at the slide and wrote it down neatly on his paper.

We took turns looking at the slides and time pasted swiftly by. We were the first to complete the assignment with a few minutes to spare.

"Done already?" Mrs. Sloan said unsurprised.

"Did you take the advanced placement course before?" She asked.

I smiled. "Yes, I took it in Phoenix."

"Well, I guess you two are perfect to be partners." I thought heard her mumble.

I blushed and started to doodle in my notebook.

The school bell rang suddenly, making me jump. I heard a soft chuckle on my left side.

"Bye Bella." His sweet voice rang in my ears as he walked out of the classroom.

What's wrong with me? Why does my body react so weirdly to him? Why do I feel this pull? I don't even know him! Okay, I'm officially crazy. I brushed those thoughts out of my head as I approached my last class. Gym, the worst class of the day for me.

I hesitantly walked into the girls' change room. I dropped my stuff on a vacant bench and quickly got changed. Almost everyone was seated on the floor by the time I got out. Many eyes were gazing at me again. I cursed myself for not getting changed sooner. I gently sat my bum on the floor as the phys. ed coach began the attendance.

"We are doing badminton today." The Coach Clapp announced afterwards. "Get into partners and rally for warm-up."

I looked around the gym, hoping to find somebody I knew; Alice or Rosalie perhaps? No such luck. Maybe I'll just go hide in the corner…it's not like my skills were useful anyway.

"Hey Bella. Do you want to be partners?" I turned my head around to face a familiar voice.

"Yeah, sure." I said to Mike. "I'll warn you now; I'm not good at this."

He smiled warmly at me. "It's alright. I'm not either." He handed me a racket.

We played some games while Coach Clapp went around to instruct some students. When I mean students I meant mainly me.

"Swan, back peddle, don't jump!" "Swan, serves are to be underhand not over!" It was endless and embarrassing. Mike expertly hit the birdie with precision every time. So much for him being 'not good'. Then something happened that I should have done a while ago to not participate. I accidently smacked Mike's head with my racket while I was going for the birdie. Coach Clapp sighed something about it being useless and ordered me to sit out for the rest of the class. I was ecstatic to get to rest but I felt guilty when I saw Mike sitting beside me with an icepack on his head.

"I'm sorry about your head." I apologized to him.

"Nah, it's alright. I've gotten worse." That didn't ease any of my guilt.

The end of the last period came quickly after that. After I changed back, I almost got run over by a group of rowdy teenage boys. They were all laughing and talking loudly while going into the boys change room. I kept my eyes on the ground hoping to leave unnoticed. I was almost out of the premises until I tripped on thin air and bumped into something. Arms encircled me to help me catch my balance.

"We got to stop meeting like this." I looked up to see a smirk on the Adonis's face.

"I'm sorry." I blushed crimson red.

"No, I don't mind." He smiled. "But maybe you should keep your head up more often, as much as I'd like to, I can't always be there to catch you."

I practically swooned and melted at his feet.

"I'll keep that in mind." I managed to say without stuttering.

"Hey, Eddie! Stop flirting and get your ass at practice now!" A tall muscular guy teased.

"Shut up Em. I'm coming." Edward face turned a light shade of pink. Em laughed and jogged away. "Sorry about him." Edward laughed nervously and ran his hand through his stunning copper hair. I blushed and looked down again.

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow Bella." He smiled his brilliant smile and walked past me and into the gym. I stood there for a few seconds to take in what just happened. Yet again I felt like I was on cloud nine just from his close proximity. My knees wobbled a bit as I made my way to my truck. I'm so pathetic, I thought to myself. So much has happened today. I gained some friends, almost gave a person a concussion and now I'm nearly head over heels for a guy I don't know. What a day.

* * *

There were no cars in the driveway when I reached my house. I felt thankful to have some time to myself for a bit, since today I was forced upon by many people. I decided to prepare supper. Cooking is something I do when I have a lot on my mind. It's perfect for today especially. I checked the fridge to see what ingredients we had, which was pretty much nothing. I saw a jar of tomato sauce sitting in the near empty fridge and decided to make spaghetti. I hoped there was pasta in the pantry and smiled when I saw one box left. I was boiling the pasta when I heard the door slam open.

"Dad? Nessie?" I called out as I dropped the spoon on the countertop and turned down the heat on the stove. I walked uncertainly to the door. The sight nearly burned my eyes. Nessie's face was pressed against another guy's face. She was straddling the guy on the couch and her hands started to unzip his pants. My eyes widened as I shrieked in surprise and ran back into the kitchen.

"Bella? Is that you?" I heard Nessie call.

"Uhh…ye…yeah, it's me." I stuttered.

I heard a string of profanities and a few seconds later, the door slam closed. I creeped back to the living to make sure she moved her business to somewhere else. I sighed with relief when I saw the empty room.

I kind of found it hard to believe that my sister lost her virginity already. I knew she liked to play around with some guys but I never thought she go would that far. I remember when we were younger, before she had changed; she promised me that we'd do everything together. That we'd share our first kiss near the same time and get married near the same day. All those promises were empty promises now.

I started to set up the dining table when I heard my dad's greeting.

"Kids, I'm home!"

"In the kitchen dad." I replied. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starved actually. You didn't need to make supper today. I usually order pizza on Mondays."

"You shouldn't eat pizza all the time, it's unhealthy. From now on, you are going to be eating healthy home cooked meals."

"You baby me too much." Charlie muttered.

I ignored the last bit and distributed the spaghetti onto plates.

Charlie hesitantly took a bite.

"Wow. This is great Bells." He started to chug all his food down.

"Dad, slow down. There's still some left over."

"Where's Nessie?" I asked when Charlie got up to get seconds.

"I'm not quite sure. She usually hangs out with her friends after school. She'll be home soon. You know you have the freedom to do that too." Charlie added.

"So how was school today? Did you make any friends?"

"It was okay. I met Alice and Rosalie." I said as I swirled my fork with spaghetti.

"Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale?"

"Yeah."

"That's good. Their parents are nice people."

We spent the rest of our supper in a comfortable silence.

I spent the rest of my evening doing some homework and re-reading my favourite novel, 'Pride and Prejudice'. Nessie came home late that night and ignored me while I was on the bed enjoying my silent reading time. I looked up from my book to see her walk in the room to hastily grab her things before rushing out into the bathroom. She came back soon after smelling like soft lavender with her hair drenched and her silky nightgown in place.

"Hey, Bella. How was your day at school?" Her face showed no interest but I saw some bitterness in her eyes. Her tone was straining to be friendly. Only I could hear and see her fake façade, anyone else would think she's a kind angel from heaven. They don't call us twins for no reason.

"It was pretty good. Thanks for asking." I responded dully.

"I saw Cullen glancing a lot at you today." She pried.

"Really?" I tried to act unaffected but my heart was pounding in my chest from the mention of his name.

"Yeah." She came up to me and stared at me dead in the eye.

"He's mine. So back off." She said rudely.

My eyes widened as I looked at her threatening expression. Her lips were curled back, her eyes dark and I swore her wet thick hair resembled Medusa's hair for a second. I cringed as I wanted nothing more than to run away from her wrath.

"Do you hear me?" She asked loudly in her harsh tone when I didn't answer.

I didn't know how to answer. I knew for a fact that she was all over Mike at lunch and some guy who she dragged home. I was certain that it wasn't Edward on our couch, the one whose pants were being unzipped. I'd recognize that bronze hair from anywhere. Why would she want him when she so many other admirers'? But the real question that was nagging in my brain was: _Why did I care? _Why do I care if she wants Edward Cullen? Why do I care if Edward wants her? Why does his name do weird things to my body? Why are his eyes so mesmerizing? The questions swirled around in my head causing my head to ache. _I shouldn't care_. I screamed at myself to clear my head. So instead of standing up for myself which I usually never do anyways, I solemnly nodded my head knowing I'm an incredible push over.

Nessie smiled a victorious smile.

"Good." She said as she shut off all the lights and got into bed.

I sighed as I put my book away and dug under the warm covers. The rain was pattering against the bedroom window causing a rhythm for my mind to wander off. Can I even keep my promise? I should be able to. It's not like he's interested in me, even if my fantasies do get the best of me. Why would he even think of me in that way? I'm absolutely boring and plain. There's nothing fancy or remotely interesting about me. Every time I closed my eyes for sleep to overtake me, a pair of beautiful emerald eyes stared back at me. I fell asleep, dreaming of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**So that's it. Please review. I wouldn't mind if you told me that I'm a horrible person for not updating sooner. I'm working on it! **

**Sylvanna**


End file.
